Important
by WritingElephant
Summary: It didn't take Carol long to notice Daryl's feelings for the girl were deeper than he's like to admit. Set after the season five premiere. Bethyl. Caryl friendship. Drabble.


**Hello random reader! It's nice to meet you! Oh my gosh I saw the TWD premiere and when Carol and Daryl hugged I had so many feelings. So I thought I'd combine my brotp with my otp. Just letting you know this is not a Caryl shipping fic; it is full on bethyl. But if you like bethyl and enjoy caryl as a friendship then you will enjoy this.**

**Important.**

There was only one thing that was ever gonna split the group up again. It was not walkers, rapists, or murders. No... it was a petite little country girl named Beth Greene.

For a Daryl it was not a debate, it was not something that anyone could change his mind on; he _was _going to find her and he made that eminently clear to the rest of the group. Maggie was much the same. So naturally, Glenn went with her; there was no way anything was separating them again.

Much to everyone's surprise Carol also joined this search party. Despite the initial shock at her bold decision cast upon the group, the more they thought about it; the more it made sense. She was close to Daryl and had always had a soft spot for Beth. And Daryl had searched high and low for her little girl. Why wouldn't she want to return the favour? It was only Tyrese and Rick that knew it was something more than this. That Carol was attempting some kind of penance.

Rick himself was actually tempted to go with them, but his priority was Carl and Judy. He needed them to get them to Washington where they would be safe. Beside's he trusted the ones that were going with all his heart. He really did hope they would find Beth. She had practically been a mother to Judith and had made a good friend to Carl. The group needed her.

So reluctantly, the group split once again, but they knew it would not be forever. They had given the search party maps and directions so they would know exactly how to find them in Washington. This was only a temporary goodbye.

So off they went. This odd group of friends who wouldn't have even met if it weren't for the end of the world; to find someone that they all loved –in one way or another.

. . .

Their plan was to go back and scowl the area where Daryl had lost Beth for any evidence of her whereabouts. Okay, maybe it wasn't the best idea, but it was all they had.

Carol became aware of the depth of Daryl's feeling for Beth when they were searching through the strange funeral home. They were digging through it, looking for the tiniest bit of evidence that she had come back or where the people that had kidnapped her might have taken her and coming up depressingly short.

Carol was wondering through the halls when she came across Daryl. He was in a small room with a piano and a casket. She was about to announce her presence, but then something told her not to. She could feel that he was not to be interrupted.

He was standing next to the piano with his head bowed, lightly running his calloused fingers over the keys. It took her a few moments to notice the shake of his shoulders and the raspy gasps of breath that were coming out of him.

_He's crying!_ She realised and all of a sudden the picture looked very wrong. She had never seen Daryl cry. Hell, she didn't think Daryl let many people see him cry. She was definitely intruding on a private moment.

Slowly, she backed out of the door way and left down the hall. She felt her chest heave for her friend. She hadn't known how cut up he was over losing Beth. She hadn't known that she had meant that much to him either. She knew she would have to have a word with him. She'd wait till she could get him alone.

When he came to meet them it was like he had never been crying. He showed up, tough as all boots same as normal. But Carol knew better.

She didn't take her eyes off him for the rest of the night.

. . .

The next day, Carol and Daryl were looking for tracks in the forest while Glenn and Maggie were searching around the area Daryl had lost track of the car. Carol knew it was her time to strike.

"Do you love her?" she asked.

That stopped Daryl in his tracks. He halted, his back still to her. But his head was no longer bent down carefully examining the foliage, it had snapped up. She could see every muscle in his body was ridged. She smiled.

"I suppose I should have guessed earlier. You were so desperate to find her." She said shaking her head. He remained silent and didn't turn to face her.

"You know the group won't like it" Carol told him. "Well, not at first anyway."

At this he spun around. Folding his shaking hands into fists.

"They don't have to know everything. No one does. It's hardly important." He spat.

Carol rubbed her forehead and Daryl calmed his posture a bit. Right then he had looked like the same wounded animal she met at the camp, but she knew he had become so much more than that. Something more special. Something she sometimes wished she could still be. And she had guessed it was largely due to the time he spent with Beth.

"Is it important to you?"Carol asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daryl shrunk into himself.

"There" Carol said. "It's important."

Daryl probably not knowing what else to do; turned away and started trudging further into the forest. "Just drop it," he called over his shoulder. Carol smirked.

"Whatever you say" She said and meant. She wouldn't hassle him about it. She would just be happy in private about the fact that her friend had overcome so much that a lot of people hadn't even expected him to be able to, to the point where he was able to love. Properly and fully.

That was certainly something to smile over.

**I know, that was terrible. I was kind of just puking out feels onto the page. But hey, please feel free to leave a review. They make me happy! Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!**


End file.
